


Flame

by spickandspock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hell, M/M, Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this lovely fan art: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6tgin4jmi1qfu9ibo1_500.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely fan art: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6tgin4jmi1qfu9ibo1_500.jpg

When he wakes, it is hot, and he is being held. He aches, and is uncertain of where he is. Confusion assaults his muddled mind, and his eyes close. Warm fingers stroke his cheek, and a familiar lilting voice fills his ears.

"Does your head hurt, darling? Mine does too."

It does hurt, actually, quite a lot. He supposes it will eventually fade. It does, after all, have eternity to do so. Despite the pain, he recalls he has a promise to keep.   
Reaching up, his hand pries the other's off his cheek, clasps it, and shakes it twice.

The other man chuckled in delight. "Ooh, you remembered! Good boy! But, I think I have something better than a little handshake."

Lips cover his own, and their kiss is hotter than the flames surrounding them.


End file.
